


Bound Together

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Master/Servant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: Emerald crosses a line and so her mistress must administer the appropriate punishment.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Beacons of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Kudos: 28





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> These two just seem like they'd be perfect for each other... at least according to my headcanon.

Glynda pulled her car into the driveway and stepped out, making sure to lock it before throwing her handbag over her shoulder and sauntering towards the front door of her house. A week of dealing with paperwork, the press, and protests from Faunus activists trying to railroad Officer Bree for her handling of the "Banesaw" Incident had left her exhausted beyond belief. Today, though, thanks to a leaked video recorded by an anonymous bystander, the perp was finally found guilty of both assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon and driving under the influence, and once he was sentenced, he would have his hands full for the next decade, at least.

Now that the whole debacle was over, all the police commissioner wanted was to get home and relax this weekend in the presence of her wife, whom she knew was waiting for her return, as always. As she reached for the door handle, she eyed her wedding ring fondly, its emerald gemstone glinting as she turned the knob and entered.

"I'm home," she announced before closing the door behind her and kicking off her heels.

"Evening, honey," a voice called out from the kitchen. "I'm just making you some tea. Oh, and your package came today; I put it on your bed."

"I appreciate it, and tea sounds wonderful right now."

She made it to the kitchen in a few short strides, and her journey rewarded her with the alluring sight of her Emerald diligently preparing the promised beverage while naked, save for the frilly pink apron that left her backside completely exposed. Sitting herself down at the table, Glynda took a moment to admire her partner's perky, chocolate-colored rear until Emerald turned and approached her with a hot mug in hand.

She set it down in front of her beloved and then kissed her full on the lips. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, darling," Glynda removed her glasses, picked up the mug, and inhaled its aroma; lemon and chamomile. "Mmm, my favorite."

"I figured you could use some," Emerald pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. "You've certainly had an interesting week. The news coverage on the trial made it look like a real clusterfuck."

"That's putting it mildly," she took a long sip and sighed at how the hot liquid soothed her insides. "Thank the Maidens it's over now, but enough about _my_ work, how did your online courses go today?"

"Swimmingly," Emerald proclaimed. "As hard as it was, I finished my all my tests and turned in my final papers for the semester."

"So soon?"

"That's right; my schedule this weekend is free. I'm all yours for whatever you need, _Mistress_."

Brimming with pride, Glynda reached over and tenderly stroked her fingers across her love's cheek, the receiver closing her eyes and leaning into the blissful contact. "Well done, _Precious_."

Emerald had come so far in the last three years, starting out as a homeless thief who got caught stealing food from Glynda’s house. Her punishment was a year of community service, but strings were pulled to see that she became Glynda's personal handmaid for the entirety of that time, much to the commissioner's shock. She was hesitant, at first, but it soon became clear to her how badly Emerald starved for affection above all else, and perhaps due to how lonely she herself had grown in her age, she opened her heart to the ex-thief fourteen years younger than her and was greatly rewarded for it.

What began as a legally-bound arrangement later evolved into a genuine friendship and finally passionate love. Becoming each other's spouse had brought them immeasurable happiness, but that isn't to say they abandoned the whole master/servant dynamic they started with; it, too, had evolved into something more _eccentric_ , as evidenced by the black leather collar the younger woman was wearing, the amethyst embroidered on its front a symbolic reminder of who she belonged to. Emerald was never one for rings despite having stolen a few back in the day; she preferred to be bound in other ways, a fact that Glynda could attest to.

_~These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do…~_

Her scroll's ringtone made them both groan in frustration at being interrupted. Emerald watched in mild annoyance as Glynda retrieved the device from her handbag.

"Can't you let it go to voicemail?"

"Not when it's the head councilwoman calling, I can't," Glynda explained. "Forgive me, dear, but I need to take this."

Emerald nodded, seemingly okay with the idea of waiting, so the older woman pressed the 'answer' key and then placed the electronic accessory against her ear.

"Hello, Cinder."

" _Glynda,"_ the voice on the other end replied. _"I believe congratulations are in order for a job well done."_

The commissioner rolled her eyes. "For me or yourself?"

" _Whatever do you mean?"_

By now, Emerald's cheek was resting in her palm as her fingers tapped impatiently against the table, so Glynda held up one finger in a silent request for more time before grabbing the handle of her mug once more.

"I know you've been trying to get Taurus off your back for a while now. Haddok was a prominent member, so a video of him attacking a human, a police officer at that, would deal a significant blow to their reputation if it went viral."

She took another long sip from her elixir, only to then notice that Emerald had mysteriously disappeared from her spot beside her. Where did she go?

" _True, but I'm struggling to see your point,"_ Cinder teased.

It was then that Glynda felt a pair of hands push her stocking-clad legs apart and then begin rolling up her skirt. Now that Emerald had revealed herself and made her intentions known, Glynda's heart rate increased, as she knew that she should probably tell her to stop… but _didn't_.

"My point," her breathing was growing heavier as her underwear was pulled aside by nimble fingers. "Is that I know the video was recorded from Pyrrha's yoga studiOH!"

Emerald buried her tongue into the waiting channel, swirling it around and around in every direction. Glynda placed her mug down and balled her fist as she tried to reign in her moans, but it was getting harder to do so with each passing second. Emerald's dedication to pleasing her mistress was fully engaged, and there was no stopping her until her duty was fulfilled.

" _Indeed it did,"_ Cinder giggled. _"But why should that bother you? The perpetrator was found guilty."_

"I-I'm only bothered… nngh… by y-you using her to fu-ugh… fulfill your own agendaAAHH…"

" _It was her idea, Glynda; she knew the risks but believed the rewards outweighed them. Have you so little faith in our devotion to this community?"_

The heat and pressure mounting in her core was reaching its apex; she needed to end this call soon.

"I s-simply don't waAH… want any undue stress c-coming to your family," on instinct, her ankles hooked behind Emerald and pulled her closer, allowing the ex-thief to reach even deeper. Her nose was rubbing against Glynda's clit now, forcing the commissioner to bite down on her finger to try and regain some semblance of composure.

" _Your concern is most appreciated. And speaking of 'coming', once you have, would you please tell Emerald I said 'hello?'"_

"Sure," she grunted. "Goodbye."

" _Goodb-"_

She didn't even let Cinder finish her farewell before she hung up. Of course, she picked up on what was affecting Glynda's ability to speak, but her frustration was cut short as her orgasm then struck her like a lightning bolt. Groaning through clenched teeth, her knees jerked and knocked against the underside of the table, accidentally spilling her tea over the polished wood, all while her faithful servant drank her fill of the honeyed juices she released. Once the initial shock had passed, she did her best to even out her breathing as she looked down to see crimson eyes peering up at her expectantly from between her thighs.

_Precious Emerald, so eager to please._

An appropriate response was needed, so she picked up her glasses and donned them once more, and after clearing her throat, straightened her posture and gazed down upon her servant with a stern expression.

"While I admire your dedication, Precious, it seems you made me spill my drink. _Clean it up._ "

Emerald's eyed widened as she gasped. "R-Right away, ma'am."

The maidservant practically leaped to her feet, her chest bouncing as a result, then spun on her heel and pulled a washcloth out from her apron's front pocket to begin her task. Glynda also stood up and straightened out her skirt before stepping close enough to inspect the girl's handiwork from directly over her shoulder.

Once the last of the water had been wiped up, Emerald gripped the cloth in both hands nervously. "Well, what do you think?"

Glynda ran her finger along the surface _very_ slowly and made a show of examining the moisture she accumulated up close. "I think you need to take a closer look."

Without warning, she used one arm to pull Emerald's slim waist back and used her other to push her down by the base of her neck. The half-naked handmaid's breasts were almost flattened against the table by the strength of her mistress pressing down on her, which only added to her growing arousal as her stiff nipples strained against the fabric of her apron.

She did her best to turn her head to look back at the older woman. "M-Mistress-"

"Silence," Glynda insisted, raking her nails down her lover's back. "How dare you call me that after taking what I did not permit you to have! You impatient, greedy little thief!"

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am; it won't happen again."

"I know it won't."

SMACK

Emerald hissed from the spank she received, but the pain immediately gave way to pleasure as the action repeated once, twice, then a third time, and she could feel herself growing wetter from the rough treatment. Her breath then hitched when she felt a finger rub against her slit as her dominator leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now, I'm going to ask you three questions," Glynda explained huskily. “If you answer all of them truthfully, I will allow you to come, but only on _my_ command. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now then," her index finger abruptly penetrated the drenched flower. "What are you?"

"I-I'm… mmph… your precious little gem," she stammered, trying to keep her voice steady, which was then undone when a second finger entered her and both digits began stroking back and forth against the walls of her sodden depths.

"Whose will do you serve?"

"Y-Yours… M-Mistress…"

A third finger joined the others and Glynda's pace increased, the dom relishing the sight of her treasured sub squirming under her assault, especially when she tickled that sweet spot within. Her own lust was growing again, resulting in an addition to her original punishment forming in her head that she looked forward to applying.

"And finally… will you remember to be patient and not act without my explicit instructions from now on like a good girl?"

"AAH… mmmph… hnngh…"

"Answer. The question."

"YES… Yes, I'll be a good girl, I _promise!_ "

"Then prove it."

She suddenly withdrew her fingers and used them to unzip her skirt before pulling both it and her panties down in one fluid motion. She then proceeded to grip the back of Emerald's left knee and lift her leg so it was now resting on her right shoulder and the dark-skinned girl lay on her side. The dom hugged the appendage to her chest and then took a couple of steps forward so her sex pushed against her love's, a spark of pure, heated pleasure singing their nerves from the point of contact.

“Remember, do. Not. Come. Until I say so.”

The sub nodded, her eyes wide with desire.

Glynda smiled before beginning to grind her hips methodically. The wet friction of their vulvas rubbing together provided an exhilarating experience that made them both groan in utter euphoria. Emerald was the most vocal of the pair, her erotic cries contrasting against Glynda's more subdued and controlled grunts and huffs.

After a few minutes of this, Glynda could tell her servant was getting close with how her thigh muscles tensed. She, too, was approaching the end again, so with little time to act, she let go of her maid's leg and pulled her wrists apart to pin them to the sides of her head. Emerald barely had time to react before soft lips descended upon her own and she melted into the kiss, moaning as their clits touched.

Glynda's punishment began anew and with greater intensity than before, sweat forming on her brow as she vigorously fucked the helpless girl beneath her. Emerald, now lying on her back, locked her ankles over her master's plump bottom as she was taken. Their nubs rubbed together as they whimpered into each other's mouths, the table's legs creaking every time the voluptuous blonde thrust forward. This went on for a little longer, the married couple basking in their exuberant lovemaking until it was time to let go.

At the last second, Glynda pulled away and locked eyes with Emerald through messy bangs. "It's time… **come!** "

The former rogue didn't need to be told twice. Her back arched and she wailed at the top of her lungs, clinging to her mistress as if her life depended on it. Glynda joined with her as she almost crushed their pelvises together right before her climax exploded from the depths of her very being. Their fluids dripped onto the table and down their legs, inadvertently making another mess they would have to clean up, but who cared?

Emerald's body went slack as she gazed up at the one she loved more than anything. "Thank you."

Now supporting herself on her forearms, Glynda brushed a lock of damp green hair away from her gem's face. "You're welcome. Come here."

She backed up to the chair and sat down, her partner straddling her lap immediately after. Their foreheads touched as Emerald wrapped her arms around Glynda's neck while the latter's hands reached around to soothingly massage her mocha-tinted ass.

"Hell of a way to start the weekend, huh?"

"Agreed," Glynda said as she pecked Emerald's lips, cheeks, and chin. "Cinder says 'hello', by the way."

"I'll call her tomorrow, but what're we gonna do about the rest of tonight?"

"First, we're going to clean everything up," she listed off. "Once that's finished, we'll get out of these clothes and into a bath."

"I like the sound of that," the gem grinned.

"Next, we'll get dressed and go out to dinner," the blonde's smile turned sultry. "And finally, we'll come back here and make love again, but with the new toy and cuffs that arrived today."

"That's what's in that package?" the younger woman's jaw went slack before she carefully removed her wife's glasses and set them aside. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Glynda cupped her cheek. "You could dedicate more time to mentioning it in the future."

"I'll do my best for you, _Mistress_."

"And I for you, _Precious_."

**Author's Note:**

> Glynda is 38 and Emerald is 24.


End file.
